O Começo
by hermionetribute
Summary: Após o fim do Distrito 13, a Capital resolve criar a competição anual denominada Jogos Vorazes. A cada ano, um menino e uma menina entre doze e dezoito anos de cada distrito são escolhidos a partir de um sorteio (Colheita) para serem levados à uma arena e lutar até a morte. Apenas uma pessoa irá sobreviver. "Senhoras e senhores, está aberta a primeira edição dos Jogos Vorazes!"


Estou confortavelmente deitada na minha cama, mas não estou muito calma. Não era para eu estar deitada agora, mas eu não senti vontade de fazer mais nada. É dia da Colheita. Minha mãe se aproxima e me da um beijo na testa, o que faz com que eu me acalme um pouco.

- Está na hora de se arrumar - diz ela, calmamente.

- Estou indo.

Eu me levanto do sofá e vou tomar banho, a água fria faz com que eu fique um pouco mais agitada. Depois de pentear os cabelos e colocar o meu único vestido, minha mãe aparece, já vestida.

- Eu poderia ficar olhando para você o dia todo. Você está linda.

Eu vou até ela e a abraço.

- Obrigada - eu sussurro.

- Infelizmente não posso fazer isso. Temos que ir, Liv.

Eu concordo com a cabeça e nós saímos de casa. Minha mãe é a única pessoa que eu tenho, e ela só tem a mim. Nós sobrevivemos muito bem assim por todos esses anos. Meu único medo é o que ela irá fazer se eu for para os jogos. Ela não tem mais ninguém.

Quando chego na Arena, vou me registar ( tenho 13 anos, portanto, meu nome aparecerá 2 vezes no sorteio. Minha mãe me impediu de usar as tésseras) e me junto as outras pessoas entre 12 e 18 anos que também participarão da Colheita. Me sinto muito mal por pensar que pelo menos uma dessas pessoas estará morta daqui a alguns dias.

Esse ano é a primeira edição dos jogos. Portanto, ainda não sei direito como vai ser. E não estou nem um pouco ansiosa para descobrir.

Depois de todos se registarem, o prefeito cumprimenta o povo e nos apresenta Thiffany Thompson que realizará o sorteio e acompanhará os tributos até a Capital.

- Olá - diz Thiffany, com sua voz aguda e um sotaque ridículo da Capital. - Então, como vocês sabem, os Jogos Vorazes serão, a partir deste ano, um evento anual realizado pela Capital. É um Evento muito importante, onde cada distrito contribuirá com um menino e uma menina para serem tributos. Caso um deles ganhe, o distrito receberá comida e o tributo terá muita fama e conforto. Caso não ganhe… Bem, não preciso explicar sobre isso, não é? - ela solta uma gargalhada, ninguém ri com ela. - Garanto que será muito divertido. Bom, vamos começar com o sorteio! Quem serão os corajosos tributos da primeira edição dos Jogos Vorazes?

Neste momento estou tremendo descontroladamente, e parece que meu coração vai saltar pela boca. Tiffany vai até uma grande caixa de madeira e tira um nome.

- O tributo feminino deste ano será - ela abre o papel. - Olivia Wood!

Eu simplesmente não o que fazer. Eu sinto várias pessoas olhando para mim, mas não dou muita importância à isso. Olho para os lados procurando a minha mãe, mas não a encontro. Me sinto completamente perdida. O que será de mim agora? O que será dela? Percebo que não há muito o que fazer e vou até o palco montado par ao dia da Colheita. Definitivamente, o pior dia da minha vida. Entre tantos nomes, porque justamente o meu?

Quando chego lá, Tiffany sorri para mim, eu não retribuo.

- Eu quero me despedir da minha mãe - digo para ela.

- Ah, você terá tempo para isso, querida.

Então ela vai até a outra caixa e retira o nome do tributo masculino, Steven Hall. Não presto muita atenção nisso, a única coisa que consigo pensar é que provavelmente estarei morta daqui a algumas semanas.

Dois pacificadores me arrastar para uma sala no fundo do palco, e me deixam lá sozinha. Depois de uns quinze minutos, minha mãe chega para se despedir de mim. Lágrimas caem de seus olhos, e logo eu começo a chorar também. Nós nos abraçamos e eu não encontro muitas palavras para dizer. Então penso nela sozinha no meu distrito e sei exatamente o que dizer.

- Prometa que vai continuar com a sua vida aqui, não importa o que aconteça.

- Liv… - ela fica sem reação.

- Prometa, por favor. Já vai ser duro o bastante ir para os jogos, se eu souber que você não estará ao menos tentando seguir com a vida… Será pior ainda. Por favor, prometa.

- Eu prometo - sua voz não vai além de um sussurro.

- Obrigada.

Dois pacificadores entram na sala e a retiram de mim. Eu percebo que preciso ganhar, e que estou sozinha a partir de agora.


End file.
